Tomato juice
by crimson-butterflyz
Summary: She was five when she first met him. The first word leaving his mouth Tomato and her the inability to form sentences. oneshot Sakusasu


Disclaimer: I dont own Naruto or its characters.

One-shot: saku/sasu fluff

_'Sakura thinking'_

_Authors note: Ahh its been so long since I last uploaded a fic. Please forgive me, I know I havnt updated my last fic Unlucky Circumstances in a long time and that some people probably want to throw thing at me but yea...sorrrry. For now though please enjoy this small token of forgiveness, even though its saku/sasu. And review! thank you! _

* * *

It was two weeks until summer and as Sakura looked out the window of her classroom she couldn't help but be glad. Konoha was holding its annual fireworks festival and now that Sakura had made her first friend she couldn't wait to go. Glancing to her right Sakura noticed the blonde haired girl was busy writing, her hand scribbling down the fast paced notes their sensei was giving them about their upcoming play. Not wanting to get behind Sakura quickly looked up giving her attention to the front of the classroom.

"Students as you know our class was given the privilege of performing a play for the upcoming festival in two weeks. This will be the last performance held before the entrance exams into the academy are taken place. Therefore I have come up with the idea to base our play on good health and eating habits."

Sakura glanced around the room noticing the unhappy expressions on the other children's faces once learning about the plays topic. Sakura could understand why. Being five, most kids preferred a lifestyle of sweets and junk food. Who cared about if it was good for you? As if sensing the children's dismay the teacher quickly continued.

"Those of you planning on advancing to the ninja academy will not only be expected to uphold the tradition of protecting our village but also to move on and become a respectable shinobi of Konoha. So the consumption of healthy fruits and vegetables is a main diet in the ninja lifestyle for energy and health. Of course students who choose to stay a civilian should also eat right and can return next year for regular classes."

Most of the students nodded their heads, satisfied with the explanation. Their sensei continued, glad that she had won over most of the class.

"Now I will be assigning you different parts and lines. You will be expected to learn them in a week and be ready to practice on stage. Once I call your name come up to the front to receive your scripts.

Sakura gulped. She had never performed before, never having the courage to speak up for herself and the fear of being laughed at had kept her quiet and reserved. How could she perform onstage let alone the whole village? Twirling her fingers she failed to notice her name being called before a hand was placed on her shoulder.

"Wh-what?!"

"Sakura sensei's been calling your name for the past three minutes. Hurry up and get your part." The frowning face of her friend was evident and Sakura blushed in embarrassment.

"So…sorry Ino-chan I guess I wasn't paying attention." Giving Ino a smile, she quickly stood up before making her way to the teacher and grabbing her script. Looking down she paled, already unhappy with her situation as she walked back to her seat.

* * *

**At the Festival:**

Soon two weeks had come and gone and now the festival had arrived. Sakura sighed, her small hands clutching the red velvet that separated her from a thousand onlookers. _Please don't let me forget my lines. _Peaking out she saw her mother talking to a women with long black hair, her back facing Sakura and making it impossible to tell whom it was. Sighing again she turned, the size of her costume making it hard to balance and uncomfortable to walk in.

"Sakura!" The teachers voice bringing her out of her thoughts.

Embarrassed a blush made its way onto her cheeks as she replied quietly.

"Ye…yes sensei?" A smile formed on the older women's face as she patted Sakura on the head.

"Your mothers looking for you. She said she had something to tell you before the play started."

Sakura looked down more embarrassed then before as she quietly said her thanks and made her way through the backstage. Making her way through a crowd Sakura failed to notice a person coming towards her before it was to late.

"OW!"

"Im-Im sorry! I wasn't looking at where I was going!" Blushing Sakura lowered her head expecting to get yelled at from her clumsiness. Not receiving a reply she quickly looked up blushing again at the cute boy in front of her.

He was her age. The boy's hair sticking up in the back as he clutched the spot she had ran into him. He was wearing a dark blue Kimono, the front adoring a giant red and white fan for his family crest. He was blushing, the red a deep contrast to his pale skin and black hair before he muttered a word to quiet for her to hear.

"What? I…I cant hear you."

"Tomato." He said pointing before blushing again.

"Huh?" Confused she looked down at herself. Realizing he was pointing at her costume she quickly blushed, bringing her hands to tighten around the red fabric surrounding her like a balloon.

"Ah…yes..you see…in the play for my class I'm a tomato…and well I'm supposed to say what a tomato is…but um Im not really sure if it's a fruit or vegetable…" Sakura stuttered, struggling over her words as her face turned just as red as her outfit. "But my mom says it doesn't matter because it helps fight car-dio-va-vascular disease…and helps me get vitamin C…and so that's why I'm dressed like this." Finishing Sakura unclasped her hands, glancing at the boy through her pink bangs.

His blush had died down, his cheeks portraying a soft shade of pink before he shyly smiled at her. "My names Sasuke."

Sakura brought her face up, her cheeks red and big as she smiled cutely, innocently.

"I…I'm Sakura." Sasuke flushed his mouth unable to form words as he stared at the pink haired girl. Taking his silence as good Sakura quickly continued. Her shy attitude changing into a curious one as she asked him questions, glad that she had made a new friend.

"So do you go to the academy? My friend Ino-chan says that that's where you go if you want to become a ninja. Ino-chan's really smart and she says that you have to be really good at basic jutsus and stuff." Sakura clasped her hands as she quickly blabbed. Her face showing a giant smile as she talked about her friend.

Sasuke shook his head. "No….but my big brother went there. He's really strong and my fathers says that if he keeps it up he'll get into anbu!" Grinning in excitement Sasuke made wide gestures with his hand gaining laughter from the shy girl. "But…" Frowning slightly Sasuke continued with a smaller voice. "Compared to him I'm really weak."

"Oh…" Sakura looked disappointed her head falling down as she played with her fingers. "But Sasuke-kun looks strong to me…I'm sure if you just trained enough Sasuke-kun would become a great ninja…even better then his brother." Sakura blushed a gentle smile forming on her lips.

Sasuke stared a small blush forming on his cheeks at her words. He opened his mouth.

"Sasuke." The two children turned quickly surprised at the new voice before a giant grin plastered on the younger boys face.

"Itachi-niisan!" Running over, Sasuke pulled the older boy towards her, grinning and talking as he walked.

"Nii-san this is Sakura!" The older boy looked down at her, a smile forming on his lips as he kneeled in front of her.

"And what's your name?"

"Nii-sannnn! I already told you her names Sakura!" Itachi kept his gaze on her waiting for her to reply. Unhappy at being ignored Sasuke pouted, folding his arms against his small chest childishly. "humph!"

Suddenly feeling shy Sakura glanced up at the older boy, his eyes glowing in the faint light as she quickly picked up the scent of pine and soap.

"Ha-Haruno Sakura." Smiling at her answer Itachi stood up, placing a hand on her head and ruffling her pink locks.

Sakura blushed her hands trying to smooth over her hair.

"Nii-san!" Quickly standing in front of her, Sasuke put a protected hand in front of her. "You can't have tomato-chan! She's mine!" Itachi raised an eyebrow surprised at his younger brothers action.

Sakura blushed,_ tomato-chan?_ Glancing in front of her, Sakura noticed he was blushing even more, his eyes set into a determined stare. "Sa-Sasuke-kun, my names Sakura. Not tomato-chan."

Sasuke glanced at her, his face still set into a determined frown. "I know but Sakura looks like a tomato so therefore she's tomato-chan!" As if this was explaining everything Sakura just nodded, not wanting to argue with him.

Itachi observed the two before sighing, placing his hand on his younger brothers shoulder. "Sasuke I'm not going to take her away. Also doesn't she need to get back to her class? It seems that the play for the festival is about to begin."

Sakura yelped, remembering that she was supposed to look for her mother before realizing what Itachi just said.

"Oh no!" Quickly turning around she began to run back in the direction she came from. Sasuke frowned, sad that she forgot to say goodbye while walking to his brother's side. Sasuke felt a hand on his shoulder. Quickly looking up he noticed the finger his brother was pointing before his gaze traveled to where she had left. Seeing her standing their Sasuke grinned, his hand coming up to wave at the pink haired girl.

Sakura smiled before she too brought a hand in the air waving at them.

"Bye Sasuke-kun! I hope I see you at the academy next year! Lets play together next time we meet ok?!" Turning back around she ran, her tomato figure disappearing in the crowd that surrounded them. Sasuke watched her leave before looking up, his brother still staring into the distance.

"Itachi-niisan." Itachi felt a tug at his leg, his attention changing to the young boy grabbing his yukata. Sasuke blushed before smiling. "She's cute."

* * *

I tried to keep the characters in line as to what they were like when they were younger. You know before the whole Uchiha massacre. Also Im not really sure what age Ino and Sakura became friends so I just made it before they started at the academy. As for the women Sakuras mother was talking to, yes it was Sasuke's mom. So thanks for reading and please review.


End file.
